


Let It Snow (Angel)

by rxinventlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: The first time Loki sees snow Natasha laughs.





	Let It Snow (Angel)

The first time Loki sees snow Natasha laughs. He tried to explain to her that it doesn't happen on Asgard, and even on Jotunheim it's never like this--the snow there is more like hail, unforgiving and icy cold.

His jaw dropped comically when he opened the window one morning, his eyes widening with delight and intrigue. Natasha tried not to laugh, she really did, but the irony wasn't lost on her; a forst giant who's never seen snow.

Loki looked almost hurt for a minute and she rushed to fix it. Rolling out of bed with the blankets wrapped around her shoulders, she pulled him down to her height. She planted a kiss on his nose, followed by one on his mouth. They stayed like that for a while--pressed together and warm all over, making out by the window as the snow falls.

"We should go make snow angels," Natasha said as she pulled away, still close enough that they were sharing air.

"Whatever you want, love," He looked out the window, then back down at her and she smiled against his lips when Loki pulled her back in for another kiss.

\--

It's noon by the time they finally get outside. Natasha had a thick winter coat on, mittens, big clunky boots, and a hat pulled down over her ears. In stark contrast, Loki only had on a green wool sweater and worn and grey sweatpants, but he had assured her he would be perfectly fine, if not a bit warm. Natasha noticed that Loki's skin took on a blue-ish tint in the cold but didn't bother to mention it, instead choosing to pick up a handful of snow and throw it square at Loki's face.

The look of utter outrage and surprise was worth every snowball he threw back at her.

By the time they'd finished, both of them were laughing so hard their sides hurt.

Natasha grabed his hand and pulled him down into the snow.

"Tasha what are you--" His sentence was cut off by the thud of him landing in the snow, back down beside Natasha.

"We're making snow angels! Spread your arms and legs out like this," Reaching out like a starfish and waving her limbs back and forth, Natasha's hands stretched out toward Loki. She couldn't help how her mouth twisted upwards with glee when he did the same, their hands bumping every few seconds.

When she turned to look toward her lover, his face was lit up like a Christmas tree; uncharacteristically young and carefree. Happy.

Oh, and he was blue. Very, very, blue.

It was strange--not bad, god no, of course it wasn't bad, Natasha loved him, blue skin wouldn't change that. But still. Strange.

Familiar green eyes now stood out bright red against blue skin and markings almost like scars ran along his face and arms.

She reached out to grasp his hand and she could tell the moment he realized something was off. Disgust flashed across his face, but before he could even open his mouth to say anything, she rolled over and right onto his chest.

"You're beautiful, мой снежный ангел." He shivered underneath her and shook his head, eyes closed and mouth turned down.

"I'm not, Natasha. Especially not in this form, I'm repulsive, a mons--"

"You are beautiful." He opened his mouth, started to say something but stopped, jaw hinging shut like a cartoon character. Natasha pulled him up after that, looked down at their bodies imprinted in the snow.

"I think I ruined mine when I rolled over, ангел. It's a shame." She went up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek and then smiled. "It's not like we can't make more though, come on."

It took them a few more tries to get two good snow angels, but winter was only beginning anyway.


End file.
